


ART - Heaven Trying to Break Me

by Tarlan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Banners & Icons, Community: casestory, Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for blackrose_17's story 'Heaven Trying to Break Me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Heaven Trying to Break Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heaven Trying To Break Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901010) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). 



> Created for Casestory 2014

I love Torchwood and I love all the Avengers movies and characters so this seemed a perfect choice for me for art claiming. I'd not read any Clint/Ianto before either, so that intrigued me too. I really hope you enjoy the artwork I created for Blackrose_17's story, 'Heaven Trying to Break Me'.

Click on image to see larger version - Note: Large images so apologies if they take time to load!

Cover

Wallpaper 1 - Clint and Ianto - Cybermen

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/556212/556212_original.jpg)

Wallpaper 2 - Clint and Ianto - SHIELD Grey

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/555662/555662_original.png)

Wallpaper 3 - Clint and Ianto - SHIELD Beige

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/555302/555302_original.png)

Wallpaper 4 - Torchwood

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/554023/554023_original.jpg)

Icons

001 | 002 | 003  
---|---|---  
|  |   
  
.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heaven Trying To Break Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901010) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17)




End file.
